Magic Year
by akindofmagic
Summary: Quidditch, amor, buena música, fiestas, recitales, problemas adolescentes... Es el 7mo año de los Merodeadores, Lily, y Lucy y Annie May. ¿Podrán resolverse los problemas entre ellos antes de terminar el año?
1. Chapter 1

"_Dear friend goodbye_

_no tear in my eyes_

_so sad it ends_

_as it began…"- __Queen _

**Capitulo 1: As it began**

-James, hijo, a ver si te apuras-gritó Dorea Potter desde la cocina de la Masión Potter en Godric's Hollow-. El tren sale en una hora y tu aún no has desayunado.

-Ya va, mamá, ya va-bufó James Potter, intentando cerrar su baúl repleto de cosas a presión. Su cabello negro azabache estaba muy despeinado (ya que recién se había despertado), aunque tampoco cambiaría cuando quisiera peinarlo.

-Las cosas que uno tiene que hacer con tal de no ordenar-protestó James sentándose sobre la tapa del baúl para comprimir su contenido aún más-¡Ciérrate, vamos!-agregó acomodándose los anteojos de lente redonda, delante de sus ojos color avellana.

-Si alguna vez me prestaras atención a lo que te digo, no pasarías por esto todos los años- sonrió su amigo Remus Lupin divertido, entrando a la habitación. Era alto, delgado, con pelo castaño claro, en el que ya se notaban algunas canas, su expresión era de cansancio y estaba ojeroso, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban con alegría de ver a su amigo luchando con su equipaje.

James lo miró molesto, pero no dijo nada y continuó luchando para cerrar su baúl, haciendo acope de toda su fuerza (que no era mucho porque era bastante delgado).

-Déjame ayudarte, Prongs-intervino Remus haciendo gala de su infinita paciencia. Apuntó con su varita al baúl, acomodando todo su contenido mágicamente y cerró la tapa.

-Si yo fuera mayor de edad y pudiera hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts todo seria mucho más fácil-replicó el moreno.

-Ya deja de protestar y bajemos a desayunar, o se nos va a hacer tarde. Además, Sirius dijo que si no bajamos en cinco minutos nos quedamos sin desayuno, y ambos sabemos perfectamente que viniendo de Padfoot, es cierto.

James casi voló por las escaleras con Remus pisándole los talones.

-Ni se te ocurra Padfoot-advirtió al ver que Sirius comenzaba a mirar con cariño las galletas de chocolate-Esas son las mías.

-Hubieras llegado más temprano-replicó Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, metiéndose una galleta en la boca. Era muy guapo, alto, algo fornido, tenía ojos grises, una sonrisa que mataba a más de una y su pelo negro caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos.

-Ay, James, por las barbas de Merlín, péinate-le dijo su madre cuando lo vio en la cocina de la mansión. Dorea Potter era una mujer de unos sesenta años, con pelo totalmente blanco y de ojos verdes.

-Sabes que es imposible-replicó James, sacándole las galletas de chocolate a Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Peter?-preguntó Remus. Peter Pettigrew era su otro amigo. Era gordo, bajo y sus ojos eran pequeños verdes acuosos.

-Debe estar en baño... Anoche fue un concierto de...-Sirius no siguió contestando por la mirada reprobatoria de Dorea-. Lo siento, Dory-Dorea se fue a la cocina para terminar de preparar las cosas-. Por cierto, Jimmy, ¿qué piensas hacer con Evans?

-Seguir el plan que hemos estado haciendo durante el verano-respondió James con voz autómata, ya era como la millonésima vez que preguntaba lo mismo en el verano-. ¿Y ustedes con las May?-agregó maliciosamente.

-Yo me llevo bien con Annie-replicó Remus.

-Hay que darte un empujón-agregó Sirius, Remus lo asesinó con la mirada y James lo miró esperando respuesta:-. Trataré bien a Lucy May.

Los otros dos lo miraron.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si ella no me vuelve a pegar, claro...

-Padfoot...

-Palabra de Merodeador-afirmó Sirius, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que Peter salía del baño y la señora Potter anunciaba que ya debían irse con el coche de Charlus Potter, el padre de James.

La casa de los May era un completo caos. Bueno, siempre era un caos en épocas de volver al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¡Papá! ¿Has visto mi guitarra?-gritó Jack May, un chico alto y delgado de quince años. Era castaño con muchos rulos y de ojos verdes claros.

-No-dijo Brian May, desde la cocina donde desayunaba. Alto, delgado, con muchos rulos y de ojos verdes. Brian inflaba el pecho orgulloso, cada vez que alguien hacia notar que Jack era su viva imagen-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre?

-¡Mamá!-gritó Jack-. ¿Has visto mi...?

-No-dijo Caroline May, mientras hacia el desayuno para un batallón: los mejores amigos de su esposo se habían quedado a dormir en la casa para llevar a sus hijos al expreso, para luego ir a grabar su nuevo cd.

-¡Hey!-dijo Jack, apareciendo en la escalera-. ¿Cómo sabes lo que te...?

-Soy bruja-lo cortó Caroline. Era una mujer delgada y baja, de cabello rubio oscuro y lindos ojos azules-. ¡Vamos, Jack! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi varita?

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi libro de Pociones?

Dos gritos idénticos, distrajeron a Caroline esta vez. Las gemelas Lucy y Annie de 17 años, siempre perdían esas cosas, en ese orden. Eran altas, rubias oscuras con rulos, delgadas y tenían los mismos ojos azules que su madre.

-No-dijo Caroline, un poco harta.

-¿Sabés? Deberías haber dejado de tener hijos, luego de las gemelas-comentó una voz femenina, que la ayudaba con el desayuno. Emma, de once, era su hija más pequeña, junto con Frank, eran los mimados y el alivio de Brian y Caroline. Los mellizos, Emma y Frank eran iguales: rubios oscuros con rulos y ojos azules, una réplica de las gemelas.

-Emm, hija, ve a darle el café a tío Roger, ¿sí?-pidió Caroline, sonriendo.

Emma tomó la taza y se plantó en la cara de Roger Taylor. Era unos de los amigos de su papá. Era rubio, buen mozo, de ojos azules, delgado y algo bajito.

-Gracias, Emm-dijo el hombre

-¡Mamá! ¡Tío Freddie no me deja usar el baño, está cantando "Dios Salve a la Reina" y usando una corona de espuma... otra vez!-gritó Jack.

-Dile que llegarás tarde-dijo Caroline.

-No definitivamente, no deberías haber tenido más hijos-opinó Frank-, mami, ¿hay más panceta?

-Sí, Frank en la sartén.

-¿Mi desayuno dietético?-dijo Emma.

-Toma, cielo-dijo Caroline, sirviéndole.

-¡OI! ¡SAL DEL CAMINO!-se gritaron las gemelas y Jack en el piso de arriba.

-¡No peleen!

El grito de Brian fue inmediato. Cada uno dejó de forcejear y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.

-¿Cómo haces para que estén quietos?-preguntó Roger, mirando a Brian-. Dominique y yo lo intentamos con dos, pero no funciona.

-Es verdad-corroboró John Deacon, amigo de los otros dos acomodando a Michael, su hijo menor, en su regazo. Su pequeño y callado hijo de once, Robert, jugaba con la comida.

Roger miró a su hija de cinco años y al mayor de once, Luther, que hablaba con Frank y Emma. Ambos eran iguales al padre.

-Luther se la pasa golpeando cosas. Quiere ser baterista-explicó Roger.

-Si la pequeña Rory sale con tu gen destructivo...!Deberás comprar cosas de plástico!-bromeó Brian.

En ese momento, Freddie Mercury bajó lleno de espuma del baño, luego de una explosión, que siguió con un grito de triunfo de Jack:

-¡Viva las bengalas del doctor!

Los adultos volvieron a reír.

Una chica de 17 años de largo pelo rojo oscuro y hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, caminaba detrás de su hermana de veintidós años (rubia de ojos azules, alta y con cara de caballo), con su baúl con sus iniciales y una lechuza color negra de ojos verdes. Su hermana parecía estar muy fastidiada de que haga semejante cosa en pleno King Cross.

Era primero de Septiembre, las hojas comenzaban a caer. Lily Evans caminaba por la muy concurrida estación de trenes, buscando a sus dos mejores amigas: Annie y Lucy May, hijas de uno de los integrantes de la banda favorita de Lily: Queen.

-Vamos, fenómeno, ó vas a llegar tarde a tu escuela de raros-dijo Petunia Evans, la hermana de Lily.

-Tuney-dijo Lily-, no es una escuela de raros, se llama Hogwarts y es de Ma...

-¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA!-le ladró Petunia.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Lily sumisamente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto apenaba que sus padres no hubieran podido haberla llevado a la estación. Ése día ambos habían tenido que ir a trabajar y la única opción que tenía era que Petunia la llevase en su auto.

Cuando llegaron a las plataformas nueve y diez, Lily decidió romper el silencio que había entre ellas:

-Adiós, Tuney.

Petunia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Lily suspirando atravesó la pared para encontrarse con la locomotora escarlata del Expreso de Hogwarts en la Plataforma 9 y ¾.

Mientras tanto en casa de los May, Roger y Brian buscaban la mejor manera de acomodar los baúles, los instrumentos y a las catorce personas, en la camioneta Mercedes Benz Sprinter la cual, además de ser del tipo de vehículos utilizados para transportar grupos de turistas, había sido ampliada mágicamente.

-¡Uff!¡Al fin terminamos con los baúles! Ahora los instrumentos…- suspiró Roger aliviado acomodando el baúl de su hijo sobre los demás, con un movimiento de su varita.

-La batería puede ir a un lado de los baúles de Emma y Frank-sugirió Brian-. El bajo junto al baúl de Robert…

-Y tu guitarra y la de Jack en el espacio entre los baúles de las gemelas-finalizó Roger.

-¡¿Tú te volviste loco?!¡Mi guitarra no va a viajar en el baúl!-exclamaron padre e hijo a la vez, haciendo reír a todos.

Roger abrió la boca para replicar, pero el pequeño Frank, quien había heredado el sentido común de su padre, se hizo oír.

-Jack puede llevar su guitarra con él y yo llevo la Red Special, papi.

Brian sonrió con cariño y se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de su hijo, a quien contempló embelezado. Le recordaba muchísimo a si mismo cuando era niño, pero no físicamente. No, ese era Jack. Frank había heredado su carácter; tranquilo y tímido, había demostrado interés por la astronomía desde pequeño, al igual que él. Brian estaba convencido de que iba a fascinarle ver las estrellas desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, en donde él mismo había pasado tantos ratos libres cuando era alumno del colegio.

Le tendió la guitarra a su hijo, quien la sujetó como si fuera de cristal, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Brian sabía en que estaba pensando. Siempre se le había dado bien la Legeremancia.

-Sé que estás algo enfadado porque le construí una guitarra a Jack cuando tenía tu edad. Pero te prometo, que tendrás tu propia Red Special antes de lo que crees- Los ojos azules de Frank brillaron de alegría y con la mano que tenía libre abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Brian correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad, en parte algo triste: seria la primera vez que ninguno de sus hijos estaría para acompañarlo en una grabación.

-¡Papá! ¡Dejen los abrazos para cuando lleguemos al andén, o perderemos el tren!-exclamó Jack asomándose por la ventanilla de la camioneta, que ya contaba con todos sus pasajeros, excepto ellos dos.

-Lo dices porque estás celoso de que papá me quiera más a mi-replicó Frank con una sonrisa mientras emprendían camino hacia King's Cross.

-No digas estupideces, me quiere más a mi. O si no, fíjate a quien le construyó una Red Special-respondió Jack como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Cállate Jack. Papá te construyó la guitarra cuando tenías la edad de Frank, y también le prometió una a él.-intervino Lucy, en defensa de su hermano menor-Así que deja de molestarlo.

-Y si vamos al caso-siguió Annie-Eres el único al que papá no le compró una lechuza.

-Por que he tenido malas experiencias con las mascotas-replicó Jack.

-Porque nunca las has cuidado-intervino Emma- Las mascotas no se mantienen solas.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi madre cuando quise tener un perro, en la India-recordó Freddie nostálgico.

-Creí que te gustaban los gatos-le dijo Roger extrañado.

-Amo a los gatos. Pero eso no me quita la decepción de no haber tenido a mi perro-explicó el vocalista.

-Si quieres un perro te regalo a Sirius Black. Nos harías un enorme favor a todos si te lo llevaras a la India-sugirió Lucy esperanzada.

-No seas así con Sirius. Que tú no te lleves bien con él no significa que sea malo-reprochó su gemela.

-No se como puedes ser amiga de él, ¿quién querría ser amigo de semejante idiota?-replicó Lucy enfadada.

-Yo creo que las dos están enamoradas de ese tal Sirius, y que por eso a Lucy le molesta tanto que Annie sea amiga de él-observó Brian sonriendo mientras giraba a la izquierda. Sabía que había dado en el clavo.

-¡¿Yo enamorada de Black?! ¡Por favor! Deberías pasar menos tiempo con Jack papá, se te están pegando las estupideces-gritó Lucy.

-Yo no soy estúpido-dijo Jack, dándole una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Claro que lo eres, pedazo de idiota-replicó ella.

-Si estás enfadada porque papá descubrió que estás enamorada de Sirius no te la agarres conmigo-respondió el muchacho.

-¡Yo NO estoy enamorada de Sirius Black!-volvió a gritar Lucy.

-No es ningún secreto que Sirius Black va detrás de ti, hermanita-dijeron Frank y Emma al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes... ¿cómo...? ¿Van a ponerse de su lado?-terminó por preguntar Lucy.

-Oh, vamos, Lu-dijo Annie en un tono obvio-, hasta ellos que aún no han entrado en Hogwarts lo saben. No lo niegues.

-Traicionera-susurró Lucy, indignadamente-. ¡Se supone que tú eres mi gemela!

-Y por eso trato de ayudarte a aceptar lo inevitable-replicó Annie-

-Lo inaceptable querrás decir-bufó Lucy-. A ti te tocó la mejor parte, Remus va detrás de ti y es el prototipo de hombre ideal, guapo, dulce, inteligente, buena persona… en cambio el otro idiota...- Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Remus y yo somos amigos!-exclamó Annie sonrojada.

-¡Ahahá! Con que era Remus, ¿eh?-sonrió Brian.

-Somos amigos…-repitió Annie más colorada que antes.

-Eso es lo que dicen todas-John le seguía el juego a Brian-. Verónica decía lo mismo conmigo y mírame ahora-se señaló a si mismo y luego a Michael y a Robert, sus hijos.

-Me gustaría tener un perro-comentó en ese momento Freddie. Todos en la combi, lo miraron-. Aunque amo a los gatos.

-Tú, Luther, cuidaras que ningún degenerado toque a mis queridas ahijadas-dijo Roger, sin escuchar a Freddie.

-Yo no soy guardaespaldas de nadie-replicó Luther, golpeando el vidrio del auto suavemente en una melodía.

-Tú harás lo que te diga jovencito-dijo Roger.

-Nosotras no necesitamos guardaespaldas-dijeron las gemelas, cruzadas de brazos y rojas como un tomate.

-¡Yo no haré de soplón!-gritó Luther.

-Yo tenía razón-dijeron los mellizos y Jack-. Ellas están enamoradas.

-¡NO!

-Que sí.

-Que no...

-Freddie Jr es un buen nombre para un perro, no?

-¡Basta!-Brian paró de golpe el auto-Se calman

Todos se quedaron en silencio y posteriormente se escucharon varios susurros de "Perdón".

Brian sonrió para sus adentros, por alguna razón o por otra, no importaba cual fuera la causa de su enfado, sus hijos siempre conseguían conmoverlo. Tamborileó en el volante con los dedos, mientras esperaba que se disipara el embotellamiento en el que se hallaban, debido al abundante tráfico matutino.

-_We will, we will rock you_- canturreó. La melodía había llegado a su mente de golpe… pero era muy vacía… le faltaba algo…

-Brian, ¿qué estás cantando?-preguntó Freddie con curiosidad, al tiempo que Luther comenzaba a golpear dos veces el piso de la camioneta con el pie, aplaudiendo una vez como tercer golpe. Era un golpe percusivo sencillo, pero fuerte, impactante.

Brian sonrió ampliamente: ¡Era precisamente ESO lo que le faltaba!

-¡Luther! ¡Eres un genio!-exclamó feliz.

El pequeño Taylor sonrió y siguió con el golpe percusivo, acompañado también por Roger.

-_We will, we will rock you_- siguió cantando Brian.

-Eso es un excelente estribillo, pero falta una estrofa- observó John. Sumándose también a la percusión como ya habían hecho todos los demás, incluso el pequeño Robert había perdido la timidez.

-_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. __Playin' in the street gonna be a __big man some__ day_-cantó Lucy siguiendo una melodía que encajaba perfectamente con el acompañamiento percusivo.

-_You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place_-su gemela terminó la estrofa señalando a Jack en la parte de "you big disgrace", ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del muchacho.

_-¡Singin'!-_exclamó Luther sin abandonar la percusión.

-_We will, we will rock you_- Jack se había sumado a cantar el estribillo con su padre y sus dos hermanas-. _We will, we will rock you_.

-_Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day…-_cantó Emma.

-_You got blood on yo' face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place_-esta vez fue Frank el que completó la última frase.

Brian se sorprendió de la química que tenían sus hijos entre ellos para componer canciones. Todos cantaban muy bien, lo cual era bastante normal dado que se habían criado en un ambiente musical, pero no tenía idea de que tuvieran talento para componer.

Roger estaba igual de sorprendido, por el acompañamiento que había inventado su hijo, sonrió orgulloso: Luther había heredado su talento para la percusión.

En cuanto a John, sonreía mirando a Robert con cariño, no parecía ser tan tímido si de música que trataba.

-_We will, we will rock you_-volvieron a entonar todos los May, esta vez con Freddie sumado a ellos-_We will, we will rock you_.

-_Buddy you're an old man poor man. Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make. You some peace some day. You got mud on your face. Big disgrace. Somebody betta put you back into your place_-Brian cantó la última estrofa, mientras Jack desenfundaba su guitarra.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Freddie amplificó el sonido del instrumento mágicamente, mientras todos continuaban cantando el estribillo una y otra vez. Jack comenzó a puntear unos acordes, que poco a poco fueron tomando forma, transformándose en un magnífico solo de guitarra.

Poco después, llegaron a King's Cross, todos cantando el estribillo de la reciente canción.

Bajaron del Mercedes y cada uno tomó un carrito del estacionamiento de la estación con sonrisas en sus caras. Llegaron hasta las plataformas nueve y diez, aún susurrando la nueva canción.

-Vamos a dividirnos-dijo Caroline-. Primero que entren los mellizos contigo, amor-agregó viendo a su marido.

Brian le sonrió. Puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de sus hijos menores y juntos atravesaron la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10.

-Ahora ustedes chicas-agregó dirigiéndose a sus hijas mayores. Las gemelas avanzaron con decisión hacia la sólida barrera, empujando los carritos y desaparecieron a través de ella.

-Luther, Rory, Roger...-dijo Caroline. Y los Taylor desaparecieron de la vista al llegar a la coalición.

-Freddie, John, Robert y Michael...-volvió decir Caroline. Los tres desaparecieron. Jack y Caroline comenzaron a avanzar en silencio hacia la barrera y cuando la atravesaron se encontraron con los demás.

Y llegó el momento de las despedidas. Brian encaró a sus tres hijos mayores.

-Ustedes tres, cuiden de sus hermanos y eviten meterse en problemas-esto último lo dijo con un dejo de complicidad-. No, en serio. Pueden meterse en problemas, pero no se pasen de la raya. No quiero recibir lechuzas de Albus, ya saben que lo estimo mucho, no lo desquicien.

-Sí, papá-dijeron con monotonía.

-Sé que están hartos de oír lo mismo todos los años. Pero, ¿van a dejarme sin abrazo de despedida por eso?-preguntó Brian viendo como Jack y las gemelas abrazaban a Caroline.

Los tres se soltaron de su madre, y abrazaron a Brian.

-Los quiero-suspiró-.Y los voy a extrañar.

-Nosotros también te queremos-contestaron las gemelas.

-No dejes que la crisis de los treinta y seis te afecte papá, nos verás en Navidad-rió Jack provocando las risas de todos, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

Roger mientras tanto, se despedía de su hijo.

-Luther, tú…yo…es la primera vez que vas a estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa…ya sabés de tu madre y de tu hermana…y de mi-se agachó y miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos, azules como los suyos-. Hijo, yo se que con todo esto de la banda quizás no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero tú y Rory son muy importantes para mi, y…-suspiró-voy a extrañarte muchísimo.

-Eres mi papá. Con eso me basta y me sobra-Luther lo abrazó, Roger sabía que, al igual que a el, le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, pero ese abrazo, fue más valioso que cualquier palabra.

Roger se separó un poco de su hijo y extrajo un par de palillos del interior de su chaqueta.

-Quiero que tengas estos-Luther abrió los ojos sorprendido y Roger sonrió-. Procura no romper todo el castillo. Te quiero Luther, y estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Son increíbles papá! ¡Gracias!-exclamó Luther sonriendo también, con los palillos en las manos-. Yo también te quiero, y te voy a extrañar.

Una débil sollozo los hizo volverse.

-Yo…no quiero que…se vaya- sollozó Rory.

Roger pronunció más su sonrisa cuando Luther abrazó a su hermana menor.

-No llores Rory, voy a enviarte montones de lechuzas. Hazle compañía a papá en el estudio y cuida a mamá.

La pequeña asintió y se secó las lágrimas, sonriendo.

-Ustedes dos-Brian se agachó un poco para quedar a la par de sus hijos menores, mirando como Roger y John terminaban de despedirse de sus hijos-, no se manden sus travesuras... Albus se las perdonará pero no pueden confiarse en que siempre lo hará.

-Está bien, papá-dijeron los mellizos, dándole un abrazo-Te veremos en Navidad.

-Los quiero-Brian repitió la frase que había dicho anteriormente a sus hijos mayores.

-Y nosotros a ti-respondieron los mellizos mientras subían al expreso.

-Adiós tío Freddie, tío John, tío Roger, Rory y Michael, los veremos en Navidad-se despidió Jack.

-¡Cuiden de Robert!-pidió John mientras el expreso comenzaba a moverse y los chicos saludaban con las manos asomados por la ventanilla.

-¡Traten de que Luther pase el menor tiempo posible en detención!

El tren tomó una curva y se perdió de vista.

Los cuatro músicos miraron el andén de soslayo. Luego se miraron entre si, y sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Tenían que ir a grabar. La reina volvía a las andadas.

Lily Evans miraba a todos lados buscando a sus amigas. ¿Dónde estarían? Pero conociéndolas, y conociendo a su familia, debían estar llegado. Siempre andaban sobre la hora.

Decidió entrar al tren para buscar un compartimiento vacío. Cuando lo encontró, acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a esperar, mientras pensaba.

No sabía que haría luego de terminar el colegio, su futuro era algo incierto. Quería estudiar para auror, pero no quería seguir estando con sus padres y su odiosa hermana, tal vez comprara un departamento, pero habría que ver de dónde sacaría el dinero...

-¿Pensando en la via, querida Lily?-dijeron dos voces idénticas desde la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡Hola, chicas!-dijo Lily, algo exaltada.

Las dos May estaban paradas frente ella, Lily se levantó y fue apresada en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando fue soltada, ambas dijeron:

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien. Soportando a Tuney y a las uñas de su novio-contestó Lily, sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo?

-Se cortaba las uñas en plena sala.

-¡ASCO!

Lily comenzó a reírse de la expresión de sus amigas, ellas se contagiaron y cuando se calmaron comenzaron a hablar. El tren comenzó a moverse.

Y su conversación se vio interrumpida...

Nota de autoras: _Holaaa!! __Acá estamos las dos, Mechi y Anna con un delirio nuevo, esta vez de las dos. Si, y cuando hablamos de delirios gente, hablamos de eso. Francamente, a que otro par de locas se le podía ocurrir juntar el mundo de Harry con los maravillosos Queen?_

_Para los que no lo sepan, Queen es una banda británica, la mejor banda británica a nuestra forma de ver, integrada por Brian May (guitarra), John Deacon (bajo), Roger Taylor (batería) y Freddie Mercury (voz) este último ya fallecido (siempre en nuestros corazones Freddie!), así que si no los escucharon, se los recomendamos!_

_Y deberían hacerlo, ya que habrá muchísimas canciones en este fic. Veremos más adelante como clasificamos el fic... o sea la pregunta clave, morirán Freddie, Lily y James? O pasará? Verdad Mechi? Hay que verlo._

_Pero bueno, si quieren saberlo, van a tener que unirse a nosotros en este delirio maravilloso. Esperamos muchos reviews de parte suya. Pueden hacernos muy felices con muy poco!_

_Obvio! Lean y dejen reviews, es muy fácil. Y si quieren se pasan por nuestros fics. Aunque algunos están varados._

_Besos a todos! Los queremos!_

_"_Fieles a Freddie Mercury, nuestro segundo Dios y a Harry Potter y su mundo_". _**Mechi y Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Breakfru**

_When love breaks up_

_When the dawn light wakes up_

_A new life is born_

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough_

_Now._

_Breakfru. Queen._

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por cuatro chicos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, más conocidos como los Merodeadores, ó, como ellas les decían, "los idiotas y Remus".

-Hola, queridas doncellas-saludaron James y Sirius.

-Hola, queridas niñas-quiso copiarse Peter en el saludo.

-Hola, chicas-saludó Remus.

-Hola Remus. Idiotas-saludaron las chicas ácidamente a todo aquel que no tenía ojos dorados-. ¿Qué quieren?

-Solamente pasábamos a saludar-dijo Sirius-. ¿Acaso no podemos saludar a nuestras lindas compañeras de casa? ¿Es algo malo?

-Viniendo de ti, Black,-dijo Lucy- no puede ser nada bueno.

-Uhhh, eso dolió-susurró James.

-No tanto como esto-Lily se levantó de su asiento y le dio una patada en su orgullo (literalmente).

James cayó al piso agarrándose sus partes, mientras gemía.

-¡Evans! ¿Qué has hecho?-gritó Sirius viendo a su amigo con un gesto de dolor.

-Oh, lamento haber lastimado a tu marido, Black-dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-¡Yo no soy su marido!-exclamó James, gimiendo en el piso.

-Oh, Canuto, pero... ¿Recuerdas esa noche que nos embriagamos y...?-empezó Peter.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-gritaron James y Sirius.

-¡NO, HABLA!-pidieron Lucy y Lily, haciendo que Peter las mirara horrorizado.

-Hola, Annie-dijo Remus, en el momento que una fuerte discusión para hacer callar ó hablar a Peter se desataba, acercándose a la rubia-. ¿Quieres chocolate?

-Si-dijo Annie, recibiendo el chocolate que Remus le ofrecía-, ¿sabes? Si me sigues dando chocolate quedaré como una vaca.

-Tú nunca podrías ser así-replicó Remus, comiendo su chocolate.

Annie se quedó perdida en aquel mar dorado, sin escuchar ni ver la guerra que empezaba a armarse a su alrededor.

-... Y tú eres un...-decía Lily en ese momento a James.

-¡No termines la frase! Dirás que soy guapo, el mejor chico que has conocido en tu vida, un caballero...-dijo James.

-¡Argh!-se quejó Lily.

-... ¿Por qué siempre me peleas, May?-preguntaba Sirius.

-La verdad no me acuerdo porque debo odiarte, Black-ironizó Lucy-. Tal vez el hecho que seas un engreído, cabeza hueca, mujeriego e idiota tenga que ver, ¿qué piensas?

-Que tú eres muy mala y te ocupas de ver mi exterior en vez de mi interior-contestó Peter, sin dejar a Sirius responder.

-No hablo contigo-dijo Lucy con cara de asco-. Estoy hablando con Black.

-Ya escuchaste, Pete, vete a molestar a James ó a Remus-dijo Sirius.

-Pero...

-¡NO MOLESTES!-dijeron Sirius, Lucy, Lily, James, Remus y Annie.

-¡No me griten!-sollozó Peter.

-¡Basta!-dijo una voz.

Frank, Emma, Luther y Robert estaban parados en la puerta del compartimiento. Y fue Frank quien había gritado, dándole un gran parecido con su padre.

-Tu parecido con papá empieza a preocuparme…-observó Annie.

-Oh, tú eres muy parecido a Roger Taylor-le dijo Sirius a Luther, observando el pelo largo rubio del muchacho, y los ojos increíblemente azules.

-Es porque es su hijo, grandísimo idiota-le dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué pelean?-preguntó Emma-. Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el tren.

-¡Porque él es un idiota!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Lucy.

-Jack también es un idiota y no por ello discuto con él a los gritos -observó Frank

-Vamos, se lo están diciendo unos niños. Aunque sea hagan una tregua por el resto del viaje-intervino Remus suplicante.

Lucy y Lily se miraron.

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja-. Pero a la primera que hagan… se van a otro compartimiento.

Sirius se volvió hacia los niños con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Soy Sirius Orion Black, un gusto conocerlos… ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Yo soy Emma May y el es mi hermano, Frank… somos los hermanos menores de Annie y Lucy- respondió Emma.

-Un placer conocerlos, yo soy Remus Lupin- saludó el licántropo.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Luther Taylor y el es Robert Deacon- presentó Luther apartándose el flequillo de los ojos y señalando a un niño de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes grisáceos.

-James Potter-se presentó este.

-Ahora que está aclarado todo-intervino Annie-, ustedes-miró a sus hermanos y "primos"-, deberían irse a su...

-¡Oh, Annie, por favor!-pidieron los cuatro pequeños-. ¿Podemos quedarnos?

-Yo, mmm-dijo Annie, indecisa.

-¡Por favor!

-¡No tenemos compartimiento!

-¡Por favor!

-¡No molestaremos!

-Anda di que sí-pidió Remus, sumándose al lamento de lo pequeños-. Seguro se portaran bien.

-Está bien-accedió Annie.

Por unos minutos todos se quedaron callados. Nadie miraba a nadie. De pronto la dulce vocecita de Emma se hizo escuchar:

-¿Así es cómo la pasan los de séptimo? ¡ABURRIDOOOOOOO!

-Sí, mucho-corroboró su mellizo-. Juguemos a algo.

-¿A qué?-preguntó Sirius, quien parecía a ver retrocedido un par de años.

-¡Gobstones!-dijo Robert.

-Ese juego es de aburridos-replicó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó Luther.

-¡La Botella!-gritó Sirius con entusiasmo.

-¡Black!-le gritó Lucy-. ¡Ese no es un juego para niños de once años! ¡Si tú eras pervertido a esa edad, no es necesario que los perviertas a ellos también!

-¿Cómo es el juego?-preguntó Frank, interesado.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius, como un experto en la materia-, primero consigues una botella, la pones en el medio de una ronda y la haces girar. Cuando para, debe apuntar a una persona, después la haces girar de nuevo para que apunte a otra. Y esas dos personas deben besarse.

-¡Ugh!-dijeron con asco los cuatro niños-. ¡Asco!

Se levantaron y se fueron del compartimiento. No volvieron más tarde.

-Black, eres un idiota y un pervertido-dijo secamente Lucy.

-Bah, ya llegará el momento en que eso les guste-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y qué dicen, jugamos?-preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara.

-En tus sueños, Potter-dijo Lily.

-¡Falta una chica!-se quejó Peter.

-Ve a buscarla-le ordenó Sirius.

Peter se paró de su asiento y se fue a buscar a una chica. Pero obviamente, no tendría suerte.

-¿Jugamos?-volvió a preguntar James.

-En tus sueños-volvió a contestar Lily.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Evans?

Eso fue cómo un balde de agua fría para Lily: nadie, y menos Potter, la llamaba cobarde. Lily le robó la botella que Black tenía entre sus manos jugueteando, mientras James esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa que ella no alcanzó a ver. Puso la botella en piso, en el medio de todos y la hizo girar.

Poco a poco la botella se comenzó a detener y pasó por Lily, Lucy, Black, para finalmente detenerse en Annie.

Annie se cubrió la cara con las manos, mirando de vez en cuando a ver donde se detenía la botella. Black, Potter... la puerta, Black, ¡Remus!

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-empezaron a su alrededor.

Annie que estaba al lado de Remus no podía creer su suerte. Estaban a punto de besarse, tanto que Annie sentía la respiración de Remus, cuando se escuchó:

-¡IDIOTA! ¡PERVERTIDO!-Lily y Lucy le habían pegado tal cachetada a James y Sirius, respectivamente, que hizo que Annie y Remus se separaran rápidamente un poco asustados. Al parecer, Sirius y James habían besado a Lily y Lucy, quienes estaban distraídas mirando a su amiga. Claro que ningunos de los dos esperaba semejante cachetada.

-¡FUERA!-volvieron a gritar las chicas.

Black y Potter no se lo pensaron ni dos veces y salieron corriendo llevándose a Remus, quien no entendía nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Definitivamente, los de séptimo son unos aburridos- opinó Luther dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos del compartimiento.

-Si van a pasarse todo el año peleando, creo que prefiero quedar en Slytherin con tal de no soportarlos-añadió Emma negando con la cabeza.

-Menos mal que no compartiremos clases con ellos-agregó Robert.

Frank, por su parte, había permanecido callado mirando por la ventana; no había despegado la mirada del exterior, en donde el paisaje comenzaba a volverse más lóbrego. Algo muy raro en el. Cosa que a los demás no se les escapó.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Emma sentándose junto a él.

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué estás tan silencioso Frank?-quiso saber Luther.

-Supongo que extraño a papá-suspiró Frank despegando la mirada de la ventana para mirar a sus amigos-. He pasado mucho tiempo con el desde pequeño…

-Entiendo como te sientes, yo también paso mucho tiempo con papá-dijo Robert comprensivo-. No creo que a tu papá le guste verte triste porque lo extrañas... lo verás en Navidad.

-Y no olvides que prometieron que pasaríamos una semana de las vacaciones de Navidad en New York-recordó Luther emocionado-. ¡Papá prometió que me dejaría probar sonido con la batería!

-Vamos Frank ¡Arriba ese ánimo hermanito!-le dijo Emma dándole un abrazo-. Papá espera que vayamos a Hogwarts y seamos dignos hijos suyos...

Frank sonrió.

-Tienen razón-nuevamente desvió su mirada a la ventana, en donde la oscuridad ya era total-. Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, ya debemos estar cerca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me aburro-declaró Annie un par de horas más tarde desde que lo merodeadores se habían ido. Lucy y Lily estaban jugando una partida ajedrez mágico, especialmente aburrida.

-Pues has mi tarea-le dijo su gemela.

-¿No la hiciste?-preguntó Annie alarmada.

-No, me sé el libro de memoria-confesó Lucy arrogantemente.

-Ugh, no sé de qué te quejas de Black, si son tal para cual-dijo Annie molesta.

-¿Qué insinúas, pequeña Anita?-preguntó en un tono amenazador Lucy.

-Yo no insinúo nada, Lucecita-refutó Annie, usando el apodo que más odiaba Lucy, ya que así la llamaba Black a veces.

-No te pases-dijo Lucy, enojada, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡A mí no me digas que hacer!-Annie estaba igual.

-¡Chicas!-pidió Lily.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-a las gemelas May no les gustaban que se metan en sus discusiones.

-Llegamos al colegio-dijo Lily, espantada de que le hicieran algo.

-Ah, qué bien-dijo Annie, volviendo a su humor habitual.

-Fabuloso-dijo Lucy, igual que su hermana. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron abrazadas del compartimiento.

Lily suspiró. Esas dos le causarían un ataque cardíaco algún día.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de autoras_Holaaa! Bueno, acá esta el segundo capi de nuestra historia que va teniendo sentido!! Jaja. Poco a poco, aunque parezca mentira, va tomando forma. Si es verdad._

_Bueno, creo que no les queda más que nada esperar que publiquemos el próximo capi. Y dejarnos reviews... claro, obviamente._

_Y si quieren se pasan por nuestros fics. Aunque algunos están varados._

_Besos a todos! Los queremos!_

_"Fiel a Freddie Mercury, nuestro segundo Dios y a Harry Potter y su mundo". _**Mechi y Anna.**


End file.
